Lluvia
by Dama Blanca
Summary: Harry y Hermione. Roces inconscientes, miradas robadas. Cambios. Una conversación pendiente. Y la lluvia.


Llueve.

Hermione ve las gotas resbalar desde el tejado hasta el suelo mientras piensa como demonios puede haberse puesto a llover tan ferozmente en cuestión de pocos segundos. Apretando el libro contra su pecho y mientras un pequeño escalofrío le recorre la espalda, mira hacia la puerta de los vestuarios. Puede escuchar la voz de Ron desafinando y destrozando una de sus canciones favoritas, mezcladas con las risas del resto de jugadores del equipo.

Mira el reloj y se asombra de que apenas sean las siete de la tarde. El cielo se ilumina a lo lejos, mas allá de las montañas que rodeaban el lago, y Hermione puede captar el lejano sonido de un trueno. Sube las piernas al banquillo y se abraza las rodillas. No ha traído su capa, y por Merlín que tiene las piernas congeladas desde hace una hora. En estos momentos no esta segura de que el ir a ver entrenar a sus amigos no vaya a pasarle factura mañana.

- ¡Hasta luego chicos! – grita alguien saliendo del vestuario. Una horda de improperios se escucha desde el interior cuando los chicos se despiden de su capitán. Hermione se pone en pie y cuando cruzan las miradas, ambos sonríen.

- Es increíble la que ha caído en pocos minutos –dice ella, intentando que la voz no le temblara.

- Debiste haberte ido cuando comenzó a chispear –contesta él observando el aguacero que cae sobre el campo de quidditch.

- No importa –dice con un movimiento de su mano, restándole importancia.

Ambos se quedan en silencio. La lluvia no cesa. Al caer, hace extraños dibujos sobre el césped y Hermione no puede evitar preguntarse como va a volver al castillo sin acabar empapada hasta los huesos.

Vuelve a mirarle. No se ha cambiado de ropa, y el uniforme de quidditch se pega a su piel, empapada tras haber permanecido en el aire bajo la lluvia, buscando una snitch que no quiso dejarse encontrar tan fácilmente. Lleva la escoba apoyada sobre su hombro derecho, y tiene el pelo terriblemente revuelto y las gafas ladeadas. Hermione se mete las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¿Nos vamos? –pregunta, esperanzada.

Él asiente y camina junto a ella bajo el estrecho tejado de madera. Su mano viaja inconscientemente hacia la espalda de ella cuando los dos amigos llegan al borde del césped, justo allí donde una línea divide el mar de lluvia que azota al mundo y la repentina calidez que brota de los vestuarios.

- ¿Cómo vamos a...?

- ¿Corriendo? –pregunta él, a modo de respuesta. Hermione le mira y le ve sonriendo.

Harry sonríe de lado. Lo hace inconscientemente, y ella podría apostar que no sabe las reacciones que una sonrisa así puede ser capaz de provocar. Ahora mismo está temblando de los pies a la cabeza, y es en momentos así, tan abundantes durante las dos últimas semanas, en los que no sabe si él lo hace a propósito. "No puede ser. Es Harry" es la contestación mas sencilla que se le ocurre para acallar sus voces interiores.

Precisamente porque es Harry. ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira?

- Vamos a acabar calados hasta los huesos –dice mirando el imponente castillo a través del velo.

- ¿Y qué propones entonces? ¿Quedarnos aquí hasta que termine de llover?

La idea no le parece tan mala en un principio. A fin de cuentas, ella ya ha terminado el ensayo de Pociones y Crookshanks sabe cuidarse solito. Lleva mas de dos horas allí sentada, pero no le importaría quedarse más tiempo. Con Harry.

Por otro lado, quiere regresar a su habitación y encender la chimenea. Ducharse, lavarse el pelo y acurrucarse en el sofá mientras relee Historia de Hogwarts por décimo-tercera vez, mientras su gato ronronea en su regazo y poco a poco comienza a sentir la llamada de Morfeo, hasta quedarse dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada y las puntas de sus pies rozando suavemente con la moqueta...

- Si echamos a correr tardaremos menos en llegar –dice la voz de Harry, alejando a Hermione de la calidez de su chimenea.

La chica resopla y mira al cielo, como esperando que alguien allí arriba vea su indignación y decida que ya basta de tanta agua. Pero la única respuesta que recibe a cambio es el sonido de la lluvia al caer al suelo cada vez más fuerte. Cuando de repente siente su mano sobre su mejilla. Un acto reflejo. Los dedos índice y corazón de Harry, que recogen una gota de agua que ha resbalado desde el cielo a la mejilla de Hermione. Y ella alza su mano, atrapando la suya cubierta por el guante de quidditch. Ambos se miran y ella sabe que ha llegado el momento para que él hable. El momento de que le diga por qué le escribió aquella nota donde le citaba justo en ese lugar, al terminar el entrenamiento.

Sus manos quedan entrelazadas. Ella no quiere soltarla. Ella _tiene miedo_ de soltarla, pero finalmente lo hace.

- Te propongo algo –dice entonces él, apoyando la escoba en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos-. Dado que los dos sabemos qué estamos haciendo aquí... te reto a una carrera.

Hermione no entiende el final de la frase, porque se ha quedado pensando en lo que ha dicho justo en la mitad. "Dado que los dos sabemos que estamos haciendo aquí". Así que es eso. Es en lo que ha estado pensando toda la mañana, desde que le pasó la nota en clase de Historia. El motivo por el que después de esa clase ha evitado su mirada y apenas ha cruzado pocas palabras con ella. El motivo por el que se ruborizó cuando la mañana anterior al bajar a desayunar, ella le revolviera el pelo diciéndole un soñoliento "Buenos días".

- ¿Qué...? –pregunta, en voz baja.

- Si tu ganas, seré yo quien hable –le contesta él tranquilamente. Tras varios segundos, continua-. Pero si gano yo, entonces serás tu quien lo haga.

Hermione ríe. Y en esa risa descarga todo el nerviosismo acumulado durante el día. Se lleva una mano a la cara y a su lado, él sonríe también. Realmente, ya esta todo dicho. Ahora ambos lo saben.

- Pero no es justo –dice ella intentando recobrar la compostura-. Tu eres un jugador de quidditch, y yo hace años que no subo a una escoba...

- No, no, no... - niega el con la cabeza-, corriendo, no en escoba.

Hermione vuelve a mirar al frente, donde la lluvia sigue cayendo con fuerza. Van a terminar empapados. Van a tener que escurrirse el agua hasta de las varitas.

- ¿Trato hecho? –insiste él.

¿Trato hecho? ¿Y que pasa si pierde...? ¿Cómo va a explicarle ella **todo**...? ¡Se supone que era él quien iba a decirle... lo que tuviera que decirle! Es una encerrona. Lleva las de perder... Harry es mucho más rápido que ella.

- ¿Y si no quiero...?

- Entonces quizá pasen algunos años mas hasta que yo vuelva a atreverme a escribirte otra nota –se limita a decir.

¡Ja! ¿Pero que se ha creído? Hermione no va a irse a su cuarto sin haber tenido esa conversación con Harry. No va a dejarle ganar. Y si ella pierde... ya se las ingeniará para salir airosa de la situación.

- Trato hecho –dice. Ambos estrechan las manos y miran al frente.

- Muy bien. Cuando diga tres – señala Harry. Hermione se prepara para salir corriendo en cuanto él de la señal y el chico deja la escoba junto al libro de Hermione. Ambos objetos quedan el uno sobre el otro, sin hacer ruido sobre el banquillo. Ambos desean por primera vez poseer vida propia para poder escuchar las risas de sus dueños-. Uno, dos... ¡tres!

Echa a correr. Escucha sus propios pasos sobre la lluvia y no puede evitar que un recuerdo de niña venga a su mente. Las mañanas lluviosas de Enero, cuando su madre le tomaba de la mano y la llevaba bajo el enorme paraguas de su padre al colegio. "Quiero las botas de agua", le decía siempre, antes de salir. Y cuando por fin salían de casa y caminaban apresuradamente por las asfaltadas aceras, ella siempre corría más que su madre y chapoteaba con fuerza los charcos, salpicándose entera y dejando que la lluvia le chafara los rizos bajo la nuca. Igual que ahora.

La lluvia inunda cada poro de su piel. Segundo a segundo siente la camisa pegada a su cuerpo, el agua en su rostro, el pelo en la cara. No ve a Harry y no puede creer que le haya dejado atrás tan fácilmente. Corre con todas sus fuerzas. Siente la espalda mojada, sus piernas pegadas a los pantalones. Una ráfaga de aire sopla contra ella y su camiseta, mojada, se ciñe más a su cuerpo, y se levanta, dejando su cintura al aire.

Para poder sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándola. Apoya una mano sobre el pecho de Harry, que también está empapado y cuya camiseta parece pedir a gritos que alguien la quite de donde esté y la tire al suelo con fuerza. Pero Hermione está completamente pegada a él. Y un brazo de Harry rodea su cintura desnuda, mientras su mano se pierde en sus caderas. Y ella se pierde en sus ojos.

- No puedo dejarte ganar.

Le falta la respiración. La lluvia. El olor de Harry. La lluvia.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Por que no quiero que seas tu quien lo haga.

- Hacer... ¿qué?

Y entonces sí. Harry inclina su cabeza y Hermione cierra los ojos. Siente tantas cosas dentro de ella que cree que va a explotar en ese preciso momento. Expectación, nervios, miedo, alegría, calor... Harry. El agua resbala por sus párpados, sus mejillas, sus labios. Y cree que no va a poder aguantar en pie un segundo más cuando siente el primer roce.

Los labios de Harry son húmedos, tímidos y blandos. Pero cuando te rozan una vez no puedes evitar querer hacerlo de nuevo. Saben a lluvia. Saben a mañanas de Enero correteando por la acera camino hacia el colegio bajo el paraguas de papá. Saben a un despertar de domingo entre las sábanas de Hogwarts, sabiendo que es el pecho de él sobre lo que descansa tu mejilla. Saben a tardes de lluvia en medio de un campo de quidditch.

Sus piernas flaquean y Harry lo sabe. Se ciñe aun mas a su piel, mientras ella, con mano temblorosa acaricia sus brazos y sube a su cuello, su nuca... y sus dedos se pierden en su cabello. En ese momento, él se separa ligeramente de ella, acariciando suavemente la punta de su nariz con la suya, y cuando abre los ojos ve que él la está observando.

No sabe que decir. Y al parecer él tampoco.

Porque de nuevo desvía los ojos a su boca. Y vuelve a besarla, pero esta vez ella siente algo nuevo que no había sentido en el beso anterior. Lentamente la lengua de Harry se desliza sobre sus labios y Hermione sonríe, porque acaba de descubrir que tiene cosquillas en su comisura izquierda. Y él sonríe también, porque acaba de descubrir que los labios de Hermione saben a partidos de quidditch y noches entre las sábanas de Hogwarts. Saben al roce de sus dedos por debajo de la mesa en clase de Pociones, a una herida que cicatriza y se cura con el tiempo. Saben a lluvia.


End file.
